dogtown_dayze_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat
About Kat was born the date isnt exactly known as cruel as the waste land is it isnt fit for a child to grow up healthy or bear the needs for a child's development. Kat is a child of rape her mother despises her the attacker of her mother was unknown her mother is or was a caravan trader. Apperance Kat looks like she is in her mid 20's her features are harsh as well as her body language she looks like she could of been pretty in a way she is but a harsh barren wasteland way. she has scars from knife fights marked all across her body. She is a tiny woman with ash blonde hair she may be small but she is quick on her feet and stronger then she looks. Personality She is dumb at times and doesnt understand many aspects of social ques or what you really shouldnt say. She swears alot she is callous and abit of a bully. She believes in survival the strong live and the weak die. She loves to kill it is her ecstasy she is only loyal to herself and her cousin. History At a young age Kat grew up to learn how to fight and understand the callous cruel world that is the wastelands. She killed her first human at age 7 it was to protect her mother from a thief but deep down her need for blood shed began at her first kill. After her first kill, blood shed remained in her mind she had seen it all her life her mother teached her that its all survival live or die and some where between those lines were your lucky i havent killed you im too weak to kill my own child. Kat at a tender age grew to learn the love of torturing animals and smaller children she killed a local boy at age 9 because he took her dandy apples he was gutted with his heart ripped out which Kat took as her trophy of victory. Which later in life her trophies became food. she took her dandy apples covered in blood. She stupidly walked thru the caravan park not a smart child the death of the small boy was spread across the market and there stood Kat in the centre of it all. The young boy was a child of reowned Mega town Caravan owner the whole market screamed for the death of Kat she ran as fast as she could . A nimble child she escaped by knowing the Park and its short cut's she was beaten by those who managed to catch her for a short time. Alone walking the waste lands , a nine year old covered in blood with only a knife in her pants. She walked for hours in the barren lands crying because she didnt get to say good bye to her cousin Bethsheba whom the only person she had ever loved. Walking in endless circles in the wastelands a roach sneaked up on her knocking her over she stabbed it in the belly over and over again screaming with joy at killing it, it died a small child killing the beast on instinct on where to kill it the fastest. Puffed out exhausted she looked down at her leg it had been bitten into it was bitten to the bone it hurt to touch she passed in pain in the middle of no where. She awoke to a knife to her throat a drugged up raider "Look look a child fucking alive to " she didnt scream she stared him straight in the eye "what of it fucker" the raider laughed and asked where she had come from. she explained where she had come from and the story of her murder "the fucker took my dandy's survival of the fittest and I won and im the bad child that should be killed fucking wrong " in the most serious childish voice. The group of raider's were impressed by the child's blood lust not all were keen but the raider who asked about her story had lost his daughter in a raid and desired a replacement. From there on she grew up with the raider's learning to fight and kill and steal. Her new raider father his name was Mop he was in his mid 30's leader of a western raiding partying. He grew to see the child's savage nature in murder and torture he loved it sometimes after raid's he would bring the child presents and those presents were people from raid's. The conversation's usually went like " Kat I brought you something fun to play with after i fucked it its yours " Kat will be happy bouncing up and down that she got to "play"- torture adults she would cut off fingers and watch them scream to stop cutting them in many pieces. This was her life watching the raider's , going out on raid's Mop always protecting her. At age 15 she was a strong nimble raider impressing her fellow raider's she grew to be a skinny teenager but was starting to become a woman. Mop had no morals at all, as she developed into a woman the need to conquer her grew. One night after a raid he told Kat he saved her life now he should he get his reward for that" payment is payment nothing is free. " Now your fucking woman I get it i aint no fucking child fucker thats bad i think " Kat living in the raider environment was used to them fucking in front of her instantly she took her clothes off and let Mop have her. Kat understood that nothing was for free to survive sometimes you had to pay with no caps enough for the debt of looking after her all these years, her maiden hood was his prize. Kat felt nothing about it , she was protected by Mop as long as he was her raider's daughter she wouldnt get raped or stabbed as Mop was the leader and was respected in his group. She didnt love him as a father or anything as long as got to kill she was happy, By the age of 17 she grew tired of the raiding group she had spend her life with and seeked more loot she met a group of raider's looking for better conquests then just one domain, Kat told Mop she was leaving he bashed her calling her a traitor. She grew tired of his abuse and pierced him in the heart the raider's thought nothing of it as it was survival of the fittest in the raiders environment but some did cry some screamed at her but they didnt kill her, they told her to leave or she would die as Mop was her only protection. She cursed at them that she killed him so she was allowed to leave storming out to find the new raider's group she planned to join. There she met Spike a raider with all his teeth for once they grew close realising they shared the bruality of torture and the joy of bringing pain to other's it wasnt about riches it was about live or die. Eventually they attracted similar minded people like themselves. Kat was his property and he was her's Spike just like Kat liked both sexes Kat let him fuck anyone he wanted she liked to watch they would share and the third person was the one that got hurt. If Kat thought the girl got too close to Spike afterwards she would cut a finger of theirs, Spike would slit men's thorat's if they touched Kat after. They would kill and torture and screw after. Their group brought many people together it became a large raiding party not all were raider's the group became a family a alliance of people who shared the same love of twisted desire's the raider's provided victims the professinals doctors, computer tech's offered their services. To the raider's it was called the Blood thristy gang to the more educated it was called the Sacred Alliance a place where their torture , sick games and experiments were permitted. Their hide out is a humble factory from closer view it looks like a broken down factory ran by typical raider's inside is a maze of traps for intruder's and the blood mass of all their desire's. Bodies are laid out in the entrance of the rooms to warn people on first view it looks like a inhumane mutant hide out. Eventually they become the head raider's of their team they were feared and gained a reptuation of slaughter and torture in their wake. One day Spike never returned from a scout of a settlement other raiders say a death claw got him her lover gone her property for the first time she felt something pain hurt for so long she couldnt feel anything. A year passes and Spike didnt return Kat remained planning attacks and gathering victims she became close to their head commander of the Sacred Alliance's second team which is more tech military based Ryan a ex Brother of steel told to leave the Brother's of steel due to his love of torture and murder. Kat always feels dumb around him despite his harsh remarks towards Kat he teaches her english and maths deep down she appreciates it they screw each for comfort they are not together as Kat remains hopeful Spike will return. One day a group of raider's forced their way into their base finding the very maze the dead bodies placed out in plays some fucking and some praying blood all across the walls a show for intruder's. The intruder's are determined to over take this joint and take its loot they are met with grenades , Kat's laugther echoing thru the walls as she gasses them out , turrents , bots they are forced to leave into the tunnels. In the end it turns out to be her lost cousin Bethasba who notices its Kat with her keen eyes as they escape thru the service tunnel. Since then Beth, Erik Beth's husband and brother and their raider's and Kat's team have been unstoppable going between Beth's raider settle ment and the Sacred alliance This is Kat's life Blood, torture, raiding , looting , fucking and cold blood torture.